Near Before the Test
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Near mencoba belajar untuk ulangan semester yang akan diadakan minggu depan, tapi niat belajarnya menjadi tidak terlaksana akibat banyaknya gangguan yang menimpanya. Review please...


**Tittle : Near Before the Test**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : No Pairs**

**Warning : Typos, OOC-ness, randomness**

(Sabtu, 11 Juni 2011, pukul 4 sore)

Hari itu Near lagi belajar buat ulangan umum yang bakal dilaksanain hari Senin tahun depan, eh minggu depan. Tentulah Near kebosanan banget buat belajar. Jadi, sambil belajar dia mulai ngupil, ngesot, garuk2 pantat, kentut dan- *dihajar*

"Near, kamu ngapain? lagi yasinan ya?" tanya Mamatt bin itu. ('HOY! Apaan sih lu manggil nama gue gitu?cari mati ya?' 'Ampun bang!gue cuman author tak berdosa yang sukanya makan daun kelor bang' –kicked-)

"Ya bukanlah, dasar lu otak sambel(?). Nggak liat kalo gue lagi belajar?pergi aja sana, jangan gangguin gue" ujar Near yang sibuk membaca halaman demi halaman buku pelajarannya lalu menginjaknya, menyobeknya, menggigit, membakar, me- *disumpel pake sendal jepit* hummph!

Mamatt yang lalu pergi trus langsung ajeb ajeb di kamarnya sambil memakai headphone super gueedee –plak- yang baru dibelinya dari pasar loak kemaren sore. Tau deh, mulai kapan tuh anak suka ajeb ajeb sendiri sambil mainin PSP kebanggaannya. Biasanya kalo si Matt udah ajeb ajeb nggak bakalan ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat deh. Perang bumi kesepuluh ataupun gempa berskala 15 SR pun tak akan menggoyahkannya –dijitak-.

Balik lagi ke kamar Near, terlihat jelas sekarang dia sedang ngorek ngorek kuping, maksudnya lagi nyari jawaban buat soal yang ada di buku latihannya.

"Manakah yang lebih dulu diciptakan? telur atau ayam?" ucap Near membacakan salah satu pertanyaan yang ia anggap cukup sulit. Near berpikir begitu keras, sekeras baja sampai sampai membuatnya pusing lima puluh keliling kayak habis ngelilingin menara petronas sepuluh kali.

"Ngapain lu say?" ujar Mello yang mendatangi Near sambil bawa _hot crocodile_ gantinya _hot dog _yang digenggamnya dengan kedua kakinya(?). Tiba tiba Mello jadi cengo ngeliatin Near yang garuk garuk kepalanya kayak orang belum keramas tiga bulan sampai rambut putih ubanannya itu rontok semua –disumpel lagi pake batu-.

"A-anu gan… yang duluan diciptain itu apa ya? telur atau ayam?" tanya Near kepada om-om maho berambut pirang dan gondrong serta berwajah belepotan kayak banci yang nggak bisa pake make up akibat saos darah dari hot crocodile yang dimakannya itu. –dicekek Mello-.

"Wah, lu kelewat bego ya Near. yang jelas jelas lahir duluan itu kan induknya! Masa anaknya lahir duluan sementara induknya kaga ada?" kata Mello menjelaskan dengan gaya sok tau. Tangannya mengacung ke sana kemari buat nunjuk kayak orang sok pintar.

"Swt... =A=" jawab Near yang frustasi akibat penjelasan om-om genit nan maho berambut gondrong berantakan dengan wajah kayak banci tersebut –di death glare sama Mello-.

Near lalu pergi ke dapur yang jaraknya 30 km dari kamarnya. Tujuannya sih untuk menenangkan pikiran, tapi yang ada dia malah jalan sambil terseok seok akibat kekurangan oksigen habis jalan sejauh 30 km dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Mata Near menjadi merah dan melotot kayak pengen keluar, mulutnya monyong 30 cm, rambutnya acak acakan dan ubanan serta alisnya naik sampai ke ubun ubun –ditimpuk Near-.

Linda yang ada di dapur melihat Near dengan tatapan iba. "Kamu kenapa Near? perlu bantuan?" tanya Linda dengan senyum sumringah layaknya senyuman di lukisan monalisa yang terkenal karya si Leonardo tukang kunci itu.

"Ng-nggak deh, thanks" jawab Near dengan cepat sambil mengingat kejadian terakhir kali saat Linda menolongnya turun dari atas pohon yang menyebabkan 3 tulangnya patah, 2 giginya copot, 5 tulang rusuknya bergeser dan kakinya dijahit sebanyak 10 jahitan. Linda yang sedih akibat penolakan dari Near langsung nangis sambil lari sprint ke arah kamarnya yang berjarak 36 km dari dapur.

( Near & Author : swt... =A=" )

Near yang semakin frustasi akhirnya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di sisi-Nya, (Near : WOY! gue belum mati lo author sialan!) maksudnya beristirahat dengan tenang sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Wajahnya mengkerut, matanya juling, hidungnya kembang kempis kayak hidung sapi, alisnya naik sebelah, lidahnya keluar dan bibirnya jadi doer diiringi dengan air liur yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya layaknya air terjun Niagara. Para reader silahkan bayangkan sendiri keadaannya Near saat itu. –dihajar habis habisan-.

(Near : ngga usah dijelasin dengan rinci gitu ngapa?

Author : ya suka suka gue donk! yang buat ni fanfic kan gue?

Near : tapi kan gue nggak kayak gitu –mulai nangis bombay-

Author : cup, cup…ntar mami beliin permen ya?

Near : -berhenti nangis- masa permen sih? Ipod dong!

Author : swt... =_=" )

Saat sedang asik asiknya ber-bengong ria akhirnya Near dikagetkan dengan seekor lalat berbobot 10 kg yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. (kira kira juga dong. Itu lalat makan apa sih? ==" )

"Hoeeek!hoeek! Bah! Apa pula ni lalat! Tak tahu kah kalau ambo sedang asik bersantai di sini" umpat Near dengan logat jawanya –loh?-.

Akhirnya, setelah kejadian ini dan itu Near memutuskan untuk kembali belajar di kamarnya. Ia mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari sprint ke kamarnya.

"Satu, dua, limaaaaaaa..." teriak Near yang berlari kencang menuju kamarnya. astaganagabauketeknaga...Apa tu anak kaga' pernah diajarin berhitung ya? –shoot-

Sesampainya di kamar, taukah anda tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Near? Taukah? Tau nggak? Ah, masa nggak tau sih! Karena author juga nggak tau! *bletak*

Mau tau? Beneran? (Reader : Woy, jangan banyak cing cong deh lu! cepet lanjutin.)

Sesampainya di kamar, Near, si cowok ubanan itu langsung tertidur dengan gaya kupu kupu(?) di atas kasurnya karena kecapekan. Dan pada akhirnya Near tidak sempat mempelajari apa-apa untuk ulangan umumnya esok hari.

~THE END~


End file.
